Altered Rangers
by Twi-Ranger
Summary: Following Back from Underground. Final installment. The rangers travel to another dimension, where they meet themselves, but they are their polar opposites. The find out the other rangers are not good, and they must stop them to save the world, and theirs.
1. 1: Rangers Meet Your Opposite Selves

Rangers Meet Their Opposite Selves

Jayden groaned on the ground. He didn't remember much, except a portal, and being beat by people in masks. He remembered being thrown in a car, and seeing Emily, then nothing. He didn't even see the people in the masks.

Emily on the other hand, was in pain. Her chest hurt from the beam. She felt her chest throbbing pain. It hurt her to breath. She kept losing and gaining consciousness.

The four other rangers stared at their look-alike.

"How is that possible?" Antonio asked, frowning. The other Antonio looked exactly like him, but seemed different. He wore a serious expression, and was frowning.

The other Mia seemed like she could care less about the confused rangers. There was a serious Mike. He was paying attention as to what was going on. Their Kevin also seemed like he didn't care. The conscious Jayden seemed scared. His eyes were wide, and he kept looking around. And Emily, she was frowning. She seemed like the one in charge. Her eyes were dark.

"You're in our world," she said, as if it were obvious.

"What happened here? The city seems deserted. Did Xandred win?" Kevin asked, looking at every inch of the city.

"No, Xandred hasn't attacked in a long time. He's scared of us," Emily explained, smirking.

"Then why is the city abandoned?" Mia asked, slightly worried.

"Because the idiots won't do as I say. They owe me. They are so lucky I don't destroy this city myself," she sneered, angry at everyone.

The four rangers tensed. Where the hell were they?

"Let's get you guys to our Mentor, and talk there," Emily offered, looking at Mike and Antonio. Both guys picked up the injured rangers.

All twelve of them headed to the Shiba house. The four rangers were nervous about what was going to happen to them.

The house looked the same, and as they walked, everything was exactly the same. Maybe only the rangers were different?

"Where the hell were you guys?" an angry voice asked, as they entered. Their Emily and Jayden were slowly waking up. They were conscious, and Jayden could walk a little. Emily had a little problem. Both of them weren't aware of what was happening. Jayden was leaning against his best friend, while Mike had his best friend on his back. She seemed to be losing consciousness.

"Sorry Mentor, we had to make sure everything was in order and we found some people too," the other Emily said. The twelve walked into the common room. There stood Mentor Ji, but he seemed different. He was glaring at them, and his clothes were black. He had a black cane.

"What happened?" he asked as he saw the doubles.

"They are from another dimension," Emily answered, glaring at the man.

Ji slammed his cane against the table, causing everyone but the other Emily flinch. "Don't you dare give me that look, Emily," he snared, glaring back.

"What's going on?" Jayden asked, rubbing his head. He looked at the people. "Why am I seeing doubles?"

"We are in another dimension," his best friend told him.

"So there are two of you? Where's the other me?" he asked, still confused.

Emily sighed, "Jayden is a wimp."

"No I'm not," Jayden said, pushing himself off Antonio.

"This is going to get confusing, so one of us will need another name," Kevin said.

They all nodded.

"I can go by Michael, I like it anyways," the serious Mike said.

"Kev, Kevin sounds too serious," the other Kevin told them.

"My team already calls me Garcia," the frowning Antonio said.

"I can go by Jay," the scared Jayden said.

That only left the girls. "I'll go by M, sounds cooler too," the other Mia said.

"I am not changing my name," Emily told them, her hands crossed over her chest.

"We can call our Emily, Emy or Em?" Mia offered. Everyone was okay with the names, and Mike put Em in the infirmary to rest.

They sat in the dojo. "So there is no Xandred? Why?" Kevin asked, frowning.

"Emily here scared him. She killed Deker with her bare hands. She wounded Dayu with just a knife. She can destroy Xandred without the sealing symbol," Garcia answered, smirking at his friend.

Jayden frowned. She was nothing like his Emily. She didn't care about anyone's life.

"Why don't you guys go home then? You're mission is over," Antonio asked, slightly confused.

"Why would we give up this power?" Emily asked, as if they were stupid.

"You're the leader?" Jayden asked, as he watched himself act slightly like Em.

"Yeah, I am," she answered, smirking at them.

"Are you guys the good guys?" Mia asked, worried.

"Depending on who you ask," Michael answered, staring at her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, confused.

"We say we are. If you ask a random person before curfew, they will answer no," he explained.

"Why do you say that?" Mike asked himself.

"Because they don't like how Emily runs this place. What she says, goes," he told him.

The five looked at each other; that did not sound right.

***Altered Rangers***

Em slowly opened her eyes. She got up and groaned back on the bed. Her chest was begging for her to stay down, but she couldn't. She had to get up.

She fell off the bed, and groaned in pain. She looked under the bed and saw a box. She was curious and got it. She opened the lid and found crystals. She frowned, as she saw colored bands. Most of the crystals had a dark glow. The one with a red band didn't have as big of a glow. The one with the yellow band was pure black. She felt something familiar about it, but couldn't place it.

"What are you doing?" someone asked from behind her.

She turned and saw Mentor Ji. She didn't know he wasn't her mentor.

He pressed his cane on her chest. She gasped in pain. "What are you doing?" he asked again.

"I was looking at the box. St-stop it hurts," she cried out, trying to move the cane. He raised the cane and hit her on the head, knocking her out. He needed to get rid of her before she told her teammates what she found. He drew a symbol to take off the bruising, but let the pain stay. He put her in the bed and left to think of a way to make her forget what she saw. These rangers were never going home, and his rangers will have even more power if he played the cards right.


	2. 2: Trying to Make Her Forget

Trying to Make Her Forget

Jayden was sitting down, watching his girlfriend sleep. It also gave him time to think about the others. They were their exact opposites. Mike was lazy and Michael was serious about his duties. Kevin was dedicated, like Michael, but Kev didn't care about being a ranger, worse than Mike. Mia loved her friends, and couldn't cook. M could care less about her team, and she could cook. Antonio loved being a ranger, and saw it as something special about being one, while Garcia was regretting it and saw is as a boring job. Ji was hard on the students, and he was treating them with disdain, unlike their mentor. Jay wasn't a leader, and he was soft, unlike Jayden who was the opposite. Lastly, Emily was hateful. She was everything Em wasn't. While his Emily was loving, sweet, and caring, the other one was heartless.

Jayden didn't know what to do. He wanted to go home, but he also wanted to know what was going on in this dimension. Before anything, he needed to make sure his girlfriend was okay. He looked up to see Ji walk in.

"I'm here to check on her," he told the red ranger. Jayden didn't know why, but he didn't trust the way the old man said it. He didn't want to leave Emily there, but he knew he had to if the Mentor was going to check on her.

Jayden got up and exited to room, leaving the unconscious ranger and the old man alone. He drew a silence symbol, to make sure no one could hear what was going to happen.

He shook the girl awake. Once she opened her eyes, he caused her to sit up not caring about her health, or her healing ribs.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, a bit confused as to where she was. She groaned at the pain on her head. She tried to put pressure on it and remember how she got it. It slowly came back to her and she saw the man who was responsible to the pain on her head. She froze and tried to move away, but the pain on her chest was too much.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked, glaring at her. The more fear he added, the more control he had.

"L-leave me alone," Emily told him, moving away.

"Why should I?" he asked her, getting closer. He was enjoying the power he had over Emily. He had no power over the other one, which he didn't like.

"What do you want?" Emily asked him, as she shook in fear. She couldn't feel her Samuraizer. She didn't know what was going on. She wanted Jayden, she wanted to feel safe.

"You will not tell your friends what you saw," he told her, his eyes staring at her. She was scared for a second. She suddenly remembered she had faced worse. She could handle him. She glared back, not backing down.

"And if I do?" she snapped back, her hands into fists.

"I'll make sure you don't," he smirked at her. He drew a symbol and it went to her. It caused her to lose consciousness. He then drew another symbol on her head.

She screamed in pain, as some of her memories started to erase. The old man watched the door, to make sure no one entered.

He waited until all her memories of the last twenty four hours were erased. Once he was sure, he stopped the symbol and woke the girl up.

"M-mentor?" Emily asked, her voice weak. She was confused about what had happened.

"Go back to sleep,' he told her as he left.

He went to his rangers.

"Does she remember?" Emily asked.

"No, she doesn't remember anything from the last twenty-four hours," he told her, sitting down with his team.

"Did you hide the crystals?" the yellow ranger asked the green one.

He nodded. "They won't find it," he told her.

"Good, they won't know what hit them," she said, smirking evilly.

"Why do we need to hurt them?" Jayden asked, his voice low.

Emily glared at him. "Do you want them t take over? Do you want to lose your home?"

He shook his head. He didn't like Emily, not like this. She could be sweet, but then _it_ happened and she turned into this person.

"W-what did they do to us?" he asked, looking at her with innocent eyes. Just like the other Jayden, he was in love with Emily. He would do anything for her, which is why he had followed her through everything had done.

"Shut up, if you want to be with them, then go," Emily told him, glaring at him.

He stared at her, and shook his head.

"Then stop protecting them," she snapped, leaving the room.

Everyone glared at him, as they left, leaving him alone.

Michael walked to the room with Jayden and Em were in. He found them asleep in the bed. He glared at them; he never forgave Jay for taking Emily away. He did everything he could to please her, but she never paid any attention to him. He shook his head and left the couple alone, not knowing Mike was watching him.

Mike was frowning. He knew the house was weird. The other rangers had a dark aurora about them. They wore darker colors. He knew something was up, and he tried to keep his team together, so they wouldn't be alone. Antonio and Kevin would stay with Mia, while Jayden and he stayed with his best friend.

He watched the other rangers as they went to train. Mike watched them fight, with so much power. Michael and Jay were sparring. Michael looked like he was ready to kill Jay. Garcia and Kev were training, and they were trying to hurt each other. M and Emily were training, and M couldn't touch Emily. They were the exact opposite. Did that make them evil? He needed to find out, because something seemed off.


End file.
